Not Applicable
The discussed invention pertains to the accelerated loading of muzzle loading firearms. More particularly, the invention relates to a multiple chambered device for quickly and easily reloading a muzzle-loaded firearm a number of times.
There are various implements known in the prior art, which are used for the accelerated loading of muzzle loading firearms. Most of which fall into two different categories.
The first being the load carrying category, which facilitates a load carrying container, where the needed ingredients for loading the firearm is readily available, usually the powder is on one side and the projectile in the other with a petition in the middle.
The second category of loaders contain devices which carry the prepared shot ready to be transferred from the loader to the firearm. Some even in multiple forms, these loaders offer the advantage of rapid reloading a number of times in succession. Devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,412 to Mazza and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,517 to Mansfield are typical examples of the cylindered formats devised for multiple loaders.
These loaders and others lack the means of holding both the loading device and the firearm barrel at the same time during the loading procedure. Most of the current devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,358 to Riness et al. and previously cited U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,412 to Mazza and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,517 to Mansfield imply a countersunk hole that receives the firearm barrel to stabilize it during the loading procedure. Considering that not all firearm barrels have the same outside diameters, which could make for a loose, fit with a small diameter barrel or an overly tight forcing situation for the larger barrels. This could be a very serious safety hazard for the shooter and any accompanying bystanders, not to mention damage to the firearm if dropped, or powder spillagexe2x80x94which could greatly affect accuracy.
The current invention solves this problem with a center handle extending from the base to allow for the holding of both the loader, and the firearm during the loading procedure along with having tapered ends on the gun mating side of the load carrying through tubes which adapt more to the inside of the muzzle, which are all the same within their caliber. This allows for a safe and accurate powder transfer from the present invention to the barrel of the firearm.
Also no known prior art has the capability of color-coding the different prepared loads within the loader. This allows for different loads to be prepared for different situations at field, whether it may be weather related, range related, or for different size game to be taken. This is made possible with the present invention by using a punch through colored disc system that also allows for quick visual inspection as to which load or loads have been used, by the penetrated plastic disc. This system also aids in making the load transfer quicker and more easily performed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858 to bobbs employs a disc design in which the disc is located on the powder or the bottom end side of the device. Where its soul purpose is to contain powder within the loader. This could possibly lead to a no fire situation if apiece of the disc broke free from the device and was to get between the powder and the ignition point where the primer or cap spark enters the firearm. This would require a timely process of removing the load from the firearm requiring special tools. With the current invention if a piece of disc broke free it would not effect the ignition nor the accuracy, because it would be blown out of the barrel similar to that of a shotgun wad, since it is located in front of the projectile not between the powder and the ignition source.
Another topic of interest with muzzle loading devices is the way in which they make the cap or primer readily available to the shooter. Some of which use systems like U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,620 to brake et al. Which put the cap or primer within easy reach but highly susceptible to moisture and other elements such as dirt and corrosion. Others use a capping device that puts the cap or primer directly on the nipple or breach of the firearm. These types are handy but they too are susceptible to moisture along with locating them on your person to make them within easy access when needed because for the most part these are not connected to the loading device in any way. The present discussed invention overcomes these previous problems by having a water resistant plunger type device with a pliable rubber tip that is only opened when the cap or primer is pushed through it, then being of a pliable nature it closes back allowing for a water resistant cap or primer dispenser readily located on the strap of the device.
Finally of interest simplicity of design, the current invention is designed to be light, easy to use, reliable, and fairly easy and inexpensive to manufacture unlike some of the comparable prior art such as previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,412 to Mazza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,517 to Mansfield, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,358 to Riness et al. These all have a rotating system, which after time and normal wear between the surfaces and parts could allow powder to leak between the rotateable surface while in use, which would affect the accuracy and speed in loading. That would be a warranty issue for the manufacturer and a loss in profitability not to mention a disappointment to the owner. This is yet another way the present invention sets its self apart, simplicity and reliability means profitability for the manufacturer and satisfaction for the user or customer.
The present invention is related generally to muzzle loaded guns. More specifically, the invention is the quick loading muzzleloader system.
The muzzleloader system comprises a cylindered magazine with a number of through-holes formed of plastic. The holes are equally spaced around the perimeter of the cylindered magazine. The holes comprise hollow tubes that are consistent with the bullet size being used. The tubes are connected at both ends of the cylindrical magazine. The ends of the tubes connected at the top of the cylindrical magazine have threads, which allow for hollow center nuts to be placed there on. The hollow center nuts allow a plastic disc of different or the same colors to be placed over the hole and then held in place as the nut is tightened over it. This forms a water resistant seal and allows the tapered end of the starting rod to easily punch through into the tube. The bottom ends of the tubes have cap-sealing ribs tapered at the ends, to fit the end of the muzzleloader barrel. This prevents the powder from spilling during loading. The cap-sealing ribs allow for a good seal when the powder sealing caps are in place. The powder sealing caps are made of a pliable rubber and each cap has a tether that connects the cap to the cylindrical magazine. Another tube passes through the center of the cylindrical magazine. The central tube has a push-and-turn lock on top. The central tube extends past the bottom of the cylindrical magazine and has a handle that allows the user to hold the loader and the firearm barrel at one time while pushing the prepared load into the barrel. The handle has a plug at the bottom covered by a rubber grip. A compression spring is positioned inside the handle on top of the plug. A sliding plug is positioned on top of the spring. The top plug is stopped by a decrease in the diameter of the central tube. The handle is the larger end and the top is the smaller end. This allows the starting rod to be held in place and easily accessible once it is pushed down and turned. The rod has a T handle and a starting knob. The rod and the starting knob may be made of wood, preferably oak, or hard plastic. A sling is connected to the cylindrical magazine by a swivel. The sling includes two slots. One of these is for a #209 Primer dispenser and the other for a Percussion Cap dispenser. The primer and the cap dispensers are plunger-type containers having a rubber tip with a + cut in the end.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the Quick Loading Muzzleloader System described above. Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) to provide a one cap and tap design. Pull one bottom or powder side cap, invert, penetrate disc and tap into the barrel. Finishing tamping with the muzzleloader rod and then cap or prime. You are then ready for the shot;
b) to provide more ease and comfort in loading. The quick detach T handle priming rod, which works for transferring the load from the device to the muzzle of the gun. Also the device can be used for pushing the load further down the barrel of the firearm;
c) to provide a light easy to carry model using the hollow cylinder construction with rigid through tubes connected on either side;
d) to provide more accurate powder transfer, by using tapered ends on the bottom or powder sides which taper directly into the bore to assure none is left lying on the barrel end or on the ground;
e) to provide a quick visual inspection as to which pre-loaded shot has been used. In the case of a multiple shot situation using the punch through disc design;
f) to provide a safe loading device by using the bottom center extended handle that allows the shooter to hold both the gun and the loader with one hand. This insures one hand never leaves the firearm;
g) to provide an easily accessed water resistant cap or primer dispenser located conveniently on the carrying sling;
h) to provide a system, which allows the shooter to load different types of loads. Whether it is a powder charge difference, a bullet, or projectile difference. The plastic disc can be color coded accordingly to distinguish between the loads;
i) to provide a clean dry mating surface. Pull off caps are used on the bottom of the powder side that cover and seal the moisture, dirt, and debris from the entire mating surface and they are securely connected by tether""s to ensure they are not lost.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a complete muzzle loading system. Everything needed to shoot a muzzle-loading firearm a number of times on one light, strong, and easy to use device. All that is needed is a good shooting firearm. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuring description and drawings.